zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shooting Gallery
Shooting Galleries are recurring locations in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as small shops that offer a mini-game. The game costs Link a certain number of Rupees, and he then gets a chance to shoot a series of targets for a prize. The prize can range anywhere from larger item capacity to Pieces of Heart, or even more Rupees. In certain Shooting Galleries, if Link hits nearly all of the targets, he gets an extra, free game for coming close to winning. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Shooting Gallery makes its first appearance in A Link to the Past. In the Dark World, just south of the Village of Outcasts, there is a small house where the gallery is located. Inside is a strange-looking man who will give Link five arrows that he can use to shoot as many targets as he can. The more targets he can hit in a row, the more his Rupee reward multiplies. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ]] There are three Shooting Galleries in Ocarina of Time: one for child Link and two for Adult Link. Child Link's Shooting Gallery is located on the northern side of Hyrule Castle Town, just before the path leading to Hyrule Castle. Inside is a burly man who allows Link to shoot ten moving Rupee targets with his slingshot to win a prize. If Link can hit all ten targets, he is rewarded with a Deku Seeds Bullet Bag upgrade. The Shooting Gallery for adult Link is located in Kakariko Village near the Windmill. When Link is a child, this building was still in the process of being built; seven years later, however, it is finished and has become the Shooting Gallery. Inside is the same man from the child version who allows Adult Link to play a 20 Rupee target game for a fee. It can be assumed that the owner moved his shop after the destruction of Hyrule Castle Town, since many other villagers from there now reside in Kakariko Village as well. This time, the game is a little trickier because the Rupees appear in a random order, making it so that Link cannot prepare for the next shot as easily as he could when he was a child. If Adult Link uses his Bow and Arrows to hit all the targets, he is awarded with a Quiver upgrade. The second Shooting Gallery is located in the posterior of the Gerudo's Fortress. To participate, Link must be riding his horse after acquiring the Gerudo Membership Card. If Link scores over 1000 points, he will receive a Piece of Heart. If he scores over 1500 points, he receives the final Quiver upgrade, allowing him to hold fifty arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ]] In Majora's Mask there are two Shooting Galleries: one in East Clock Town and another on the path to the Southern Swamp. In the Town Shooting Gallery, Link can fire an number of arrows at formations of Octoroks for 20 Rupees. The Octorok targets appear in two different colors: red and blue. If Link hits the red ones, he is awarded points, but if he hits the blue ones, the remaining time is decreased. If he can break the current record before the timer runs out, he is rewarded with a Quiver one size larger than his current one, or 50 Rupees if this has already been completed. If Link can achieve a perfect score, he is given a Piece of Heart for his effort, and 200 Rupees for any subsequent achievements of this score. Atop the Town Shooting Gallery is a treasure chest, holding a Silver Rupee. If Link uses the Bunny Hood or rolling jumps, he can easily get to this chest. The Silver Rupee returns each three-day cycle, allowing for a free 100 Rupees every three days. The Swamp Shooting Gallery is located on the path to the Southern Swamp. The objective of this Shooting Gallery is hitting various live enemy targets, each worth a different amount of points. If Link achieves a high enough score before the time runs out, he is awarded with a Quiver one size larger than his current one, or a free retry if this has already been completed. If he can attain a perfect score, he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart; subsequent perfect scores result in rewards of 50 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages In Oracle of Ages, there is a Shooting Gallery in Lynna Village. If Link can obtain a score of 250 or higher at the Shooting Gallery mini-game in Lynna Village after the Moonlit Grotto has been completed, but before he travels to the Nuun Highlands, he will be rewarded with a Strange Flute. Upon meeting Ricky the second time in the Nuun Highlands, it becomes Ricky's Flute. In northeastern Rolling Ridge in the past is another Shooting Gallery run by a Goron. If Link scores above 100 points the first time he plays, he will be rewarded with the Lava Juice. For subsequent games, he will be rewarded with various items including a Boomerang depending on his score. In the present, the Goron Gallery has been transformed into another mini-game requiring Link to hit twelve targets with his Seed Shooter while riding in a mine cart. The first time Link obtains a perfect score, he is given the Rock Brisket. Subsequent games in which Link obtains a perfect score will win him items including Gasha Seeds and a Boomerang if not already obtained from the Goron Gallery. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures A Shooting Gallery can be found in the southwestern Village of the Blue Maiden. Using the Bow and ten arrows, Link must shoot at Force Gems as they move across the end of the field. Link gets to keep any Force Gems he shoots. The mini-game can only be played once during the course of the stage. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass In Phantom Hourglass, the Shooting Gallery is located on Molida Island, and is owned by Romanos, who opened it to finance a sea voyage. Each game costs Link 20 Rupees, and Link has 70 seconds and unlimited arrows to shoot as many targets as possible. Targets resembling ghosts are worth 10 points, and targets looking like girls deduct 50 points from Link's score. If Link hits consecutive ghost targets, he will progressively earn more points (to a maximum of 50 points per ghost) until he misses or hits a girl target. If Link scores over 1,300 points, he will be rewarded with a random treasure. If he beats the high score of 1,700, he will receive a Quiver upgrade the first time and then a random Ship Part for every consecutive time. Finally, if Link scores over 2,000 points, he will receive a Heart Container and then a random Ship Part for every other 2,000 points or more score. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Pumpkin Pull mini-game functions as a shooting gallery in ''Skyward Sword. It is run by Fledge in front of the Sparring Hall at the Knight Academy after Link has completed Fledge Gratitude side-quest (which can only be completed after Link had completed the Sandship dungeon). The main goal is to hit Pumpkins thrown by Fledge with Arrows. es:Galería de Tiro Category:Mini-games Category:Shooting Galleries Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass locations